1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an intravenous or I.V. catheter device. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a safety device for shielding the tip of a needle used for placement of an I.V. catheter device in the vasculature of a patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Safety devices for shielding needles of medical devices are well known in the art. Such devices minimize the risks associated with inadvertent needle stick injuries which subject doctors, nurses and medical personnel to exposure to HIV, hepatitis and other serious blood-borne pathogens.
Passively activated safety devices are also known in the art. Typically, such devices actuate the safety device in response to normal usage of a medical device with which the safety device is associated e.g., removal of a needle from an I.V. catheter.
Intravenous catheter devices are also known in the art and typically include a catheter which is dimensioned to be positioned into a patient's vasculature and a needle having a sharp tip which is provided to facilitate placement of the catheter into the patient's vasculature. In use, after placement of the catheter, the needle is separated from the catheter and disposed of safely. One problem associated with the use of I.V. catheters is the risk to medical personnel of needle stick injury during disposal of the needle after separation of the needle from the catheter. To minimize the risks to medical personnel during needle disposal, the use of spring clips which attach to the needle and shield the needle tip has become well known. Such spring clips, although somewhat effective, have been known to become disengaged from the needle, thus rendering medical personnel susceptible to needle stick injury.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the medical arts for an I.V. catheter assembly which includes structure for safely and irreversibly shielding a needle tip of a needle after the needle has been separated from the catheter.